vimpire_diaries_and_the_originals_funfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Hope Mikaelson
Hope Mikaelson, also known as Ratchel Montgomery, is the biological daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Victoria Salvatore. She was born in 2012 and was taken away from her mother the minute she was born. Klaus geve her to Rebekah for her safety, and when Rebekah disapeared after taking Esther's deal, Elijah gave her up for adoption so that Dahlia wouldn'd find her. She was adopted by Zoe and Alan Montgomery, who bought Caroline Forbe's house in Mystic Falls. That's how Victoria found out her daughter was alive and swore to take her revenge on Klaus. During The Originals Season 1 Hope was born in the season finale, From a cradle to a grave. She immidiently was given to Rebekah to take care of her, far away from Victoria who was told her daughter was dead. Season 2 Rebekah and Hope were eventualy tracked down by the Strix, and Rebekah had to return in New Orleans to protect Hope. After Rebekah was daggered, Elijah secretely gave Hope up for adoption. Hope is eventualy adopted by the Montgomerys. Season 4 16 years later, Hope was leaving in London with Kol, when Klaus finaly found them. Hope didin't want anything to do with Klaus, but he didn't give up easily. He kidnapped Hope and took her on a roadtrip for them to bond. Hope crashed the car, resulting on a passangers death. She returned Home to Kol, but soon she transformed into a werewolf for the first time. She run away to find help in controling the tranformation from other witches, leaving Kol a note that she would be fine and he shouldn't worry. After she arrived in Mexico, she became famous among the witches as the Hybrid, making a few enemies. A witch named Rosa gathered a team to get Hope out of the way, and they eventualy succeeded. Hope woke up a vampire, and sired an army of vampires and hybrids to protect her. Season 5 In the begining of season 5 Hope returnd in New Orleans. She met Marcel, knowing that he was her fathers adopted son and the leader of the Strix, seeking of an aly. Marcel informed Hope about how a vampire named Eric had became leader of the Strix and about their plan to make the existance of vampires known to humans. Hope aranged a meeting with Davina Claire, regent of the French Quorter Coven. Hope askes her for the Coven's help, and reveals she has many witch alies from all around the planet to help her take New Orleans back. During The Vampire Diaries Season 6 The Montgomerys move in Mystic Falls. Victoria discovers Hope is their baby after she visits them and notices that the baby has her neckless. She compells Alan and Zoe Montgomery to forget about Hope and leave town. She decides to return to New Orleans to take revenge on Klaus, and leaves Hope with Stefan and Damon. Relationships Klaus Mikaelson Klays is Hope's father. He cares for her more than anyone and would do anything to protect her, including taking her away from her moher, Victoria,when the witches of New Orleans tryied to kill her, on Esther's orders. Hope stayed away from Klaus for a long time, under the protection of her aunt Rebekah, but Klaus never gave up on the dream of bringing her up in their familly home in New Orleans. Later, for Hope's safety, Elijah gave her away for adoption without Klaus knowing, and Victoria ended up finding her. After Victoria killed herself, Klaus started searching for Hope, without any success. When he finally found her living in Colorado with Kol, he tried to make up for the time she was away, but she kept rejecting him. Victoria Salvatore Victoria is Hope's mother. After being through a lot to stay alive during her pregnancy, Victoria gave birth to Hope while she was very sick and wick. Klaus and his family took Hope away from her, telling her she died during the delivery. Two years later, Victoria found out her daughter was alive and with Kol's help she planned to get her back. Before she killed herself, she told Kol where Hope was, and made him swear he would take care of her. After her death her spirit moved inside Hope's head, and it was awakened after Hope turned into a vampire. Rebekah Mikaelson Rebekah is Hope's aunt. After the witches try to kill her, Hope is given to Rebekah for her safety. Rebekah became Hope's guardian, raising her and telling her stories about her family. Rebekah cares deeply for Hope and taking care of her is her only chance to her ultimate dream; a normal human life. Kol Mikaelson Kol is Hope's uncle, and the one who raised her after Victoria killed herself. He took Hope from her adoptive parents in Mystic Falls and moved in Colorado, where he tried to raise her as normal as possible, teaching her how to control her magic. Hope and Kol are seemed to be very close, and she even calls him 'dad' even though she knows he's just her uncle. When Klaus finds them, after years of searching, Hope makes it clear that he will never be able to take Kol's place. Other Relationships * Klaus,Victoria and Hope (Parents and daughter) * Elijah and Hope (Uncle and niece) * Damon and Hope (Uncle and niece) * Stefan and Hope (Uncle and niece) * Finn and Hope (Uncle and niece) Trivia * She allready had nicknames before she was born. * She is the first hybrid to be born instead of created Gallery Tumblr ngan667JuN1qhg6ebo2 250.gif Tumblr nfku9svnG61r69xzvo5 250.gif Normal TheOriginals208-1571Hope.jpeg